Ironías de un pacifista
by Ariel Lycaon
Summary: "Odio la violencia..." Heiwajima Shizou... El hombre más fuerte en Ikebukuro, aborrece los conflictos y la violencia, con toda su alma... Aquel que no tiene reparo alguno en arrojarles postes de luz, señales de transito, botes de basura o máquinas expedidoras a las personas. "¿En qué piensas cuando te enojas?"


Advertencia: *Oc (Personaje creado por el autor), antes de que lluevan los llorones ANTI- OC, aclaro: no es pareja de shizuo. Solo alguien de un viejo fanfic. El fic no está aquí, sino en otro foro. En fin...espero que a alguien le guste.

"Guest: ''**_E visto que te quejas mucho de la ortografia en otros fic pero tu tienes un GRAN HERROR en este fic: E_****_l nombre es SHIZUO no SHIZOU algo que deberias de saber antes de hacer el fic. _**_**Seria mejor que lo cambiaras**" ¿Ardido?... tu comentario guarda cierta arrogancia. Primero: (__He, ortografía, error, deberías, sería, tú) __Perdona, ¿de qué decías que me quejaba? OH, THE IRONY._

_Consejo: Cuando le refutes a alguien, escribe bien, da pena. Y _me voy a seguir quejando cuanto se me de la gana...yo doy la cara, no me escudo en el _Guest. T__rato de ayudar a los miembros, lo siento, no sabía que marcarle los errores a los fanfics era pecado. _

_Respecto al nombre: N__O lo voy a cambiar. __¿Por qué? Simple: No estamos en Japón. ¿_Sabes lo que es una "Adaptación de idioma"? Ejemplo: Inuyasha (Aome, Kagome) Y no he visto tumultos enardecidos reclamando a la empresa encargada de la adaptación, ni a Enzo (Inuyasha) por gritar "mal" el nombre. Yo solo lo adapté según la pronunciación, no hay ley que me lo impida. A menos que el mundo se establezca a tus reglas, Yavé.

* * *

**Ironías de un pacifista.**

_"Odio la violencia..."_ Heiwajima Shizou.

_"De ser preferible, no quisiera llegar a la violencia."_ Takeshima Chizuru.*

¿Sabes? Al final lo que piensas y lo que haces no concuerda, la paz que pregonas difiere por completo de tu actuar. Dices que no te gusta la violencia pero vas y le arrojas lo primero que encuentras a las personas. Te mueves sin pensar. No haces distinción de edad, raza, género, religión, eso no te importa en lo más mínimo.

Tan impulsivo que tu cabeza reacciona segundos después que tu cuerpo. Tan agresivo y violento, que todos a tu alrededor te tienen miedo.

Tu enojo no excusa ni justifica tus actos y tu pacifismo me parece una mera hipocresía.

¿En qué piensas cuando te enojas? Posiblemente no piensas en nada, porque no eres capaz de ser racional.

Para muchos es divertido y lo ven como simple medio de entretenimiento, pero para mi Shizou, no es gracioso. Mi mente lo asimila de un modo distinto, incluso del tuyo. Y aunque me preguntaras, no te diría, debido a que ignoro el porque.

Nunca te cuestionas si, ¿encuentras placer en mandar a las personas al hospital?, ¿no tienes reparo alguno en arrojarles postes de luz, señales de transito, botes de basura o máquinas expedidoras?

Eres similar a un campo minado, cuyos explosivos, son desproporcionales ataques de ira. ¿Eso no te quita el sueño por las noches? Quizá, no soy quien para juzgarte, siendo que estoy barada en el mismo barco que tu.

Careciendo de auto control, lastimas a quienes te rodean, a quienes quieres, a quienes en verdad te importan y esa indeseable manera de ser, ocasiona que se alejen de ti. Puedo imaginarme las veces en que te arrepentiste por ello, ¿cuántas veces te lamentaste por no poder remediar aquel defecto latente en tu ser? ¿Acaso sera congénito?, ¿una enfermedad?, ¿una herencia?, ¿una maldición? Dime Shizou, ¿qué es lo te hace ser así?

Es constatable que desde niño vives en la ignorancia de un sentimiento no tan desconocido, exótico y anhelado para muchos seres humanos; a ti te pasa igual y de manera especial, tu alma desconoce el sentimiento de estar en paz. Hace mucho que no gozas de la tranquilidad y la serenidad, vives con el miedo de terminar haciendo algo irremediable.

Todos te temen, muchos te odian, algunos te respetan y te admiran, otros desean una vida normal y te evitan, uno que otro, no te conoce. ¿Y yo? Yo a mi modo te comprendo.

* * *

—¿Que tanto haces Chizu? —cuestiona con curiosidad al observarla teclear constantemente en su telefono.

—Nada importante. —responde con simpleza mientras cierra la tapa de su celular y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Segura? —vuelve a insistir, ella solo asiente con la cabeza. Shizou aún dudoso, lanza un gruñido, notablemente irritado.

—...No te creo, déjame ver. —alega exigente.

_''Es insoportable tener como compañero a ese mesero/ guarda espaldas con síndrome premenstrual.''_ No es solo Shizou, también "Chizu", su otro yo.

Ella suspira, tratando de guardar la calma, desvía la mirada y algo interesante capta su atención.

—¿No es ese Izaya entrando al Sushi Ruso? —comenta de la nada, señalando en dirección a dicho lugar.

—¿Donde? —cae en la trampa y se voltea, mira al pelinegro entrar al Restaurante de Sushi.

—¡I-za-ya...!

Totalmente predecible.


End file.
